Tamaki's Upfall
by Puppy-Candy-Girl
Summary: An unexspected fight, photos and ice cream? Sounds devious to me. But as this story progresses, Haruhi Fujioka finds herself vomitting in fear for love. Parhaps a trip of Hunny's house saves her. Only the daddys can help in this problem. Haruxtama kyoxhar


Haruhi's hand met skin. A loud smack echoed through the mostly emptry music room. The blonde that stood in front of her was completely silent. Haruhi withdrew her hand from Tamaki's face. A short blonde boy stood with a very tall black haired man. They both watched the scene in front of them. Red headed twins stopped talking to watch what would happen next. The shadow king stoped his seemingly meaningless scribbling. Tamaki turned his head to meet Haruhi's eyes. Her chocolate molten orbs were filled with fear and anger, and his vilolet pools were filled with resolve, and sadness. Haruhi sighed, looking away. "Tamaki, I understand you did not like exactally what my customer was saying to me, but there was no reason for you to kick him out. I had it completely under control. He meant no harm to me." Haruhi said. Tamaki shadowed his eyes with his bangs. "But Haruhi...Didn't it bother at all what he said?" He asked. Haruhi looked away. "Of corse it did, but there still wasn't reason for the actions you took in." She replied. Tamaki looked at her. Haruhi had sucked in her bottom lip and stated to bite it. He could tell she was no long angery with him,but she was before, otherwise his throbbing cheek would be lieing. Tamaki brought his hand up to the spot that throbbed from her slap. Emmidiately, her hands came up and touched the spot too. "I'm sorry." Haruhi said softly. "I shouldn't have slapped you." Tamaki started to smile softly. "It's alright." He replied. "I'm the one that should be applogizing. That really was something you could handle." Haruhi took her hands away and back away a step. "You should put some ice on that before your face starts to swell." She said. Tamaki's cheeks heated. Haruhi smiled knowingly. The topic of swelling always made Tamaki blush. Haruhi giggled at the memory. Heading toward the dressing room, she planed to switch clothing before going out shopping.

Haruhi emerged from the dressing room in a long sleeved dress. It was blue and white. The sleeves and chest areas were white and the collar and skirt part were blue with white snow flakes sew on. On top of the felt and satin dress, she had a blue jacket. And she held her mittins in one hand. Every host looked at her almost amazed. "Haruhi, that dress suits you." Hikaru said, smiling. Haruhi blushed. Tamaki was suddenly in front of her. Haruhi looked up at her with the clueless look on her face as Tamaki's eyes took on his sparky look and he took her face in her hands. "Haruhi!" He whined. "You're just too cute!" He sqeezed her around the shoulders and rubbed his cheek to hers. "Ah. Tamaki-sempai. Please, I'm not doing this for anyone but my father. And not you, my real father. He want's me to go get pictures taken for something, and he told me to show up dress like a proper girl." Haruhi cried. Tamaki stoped hugging her and looked at her with curious eyes. "May I come?" He asked. Haruhi looked up at him with clueless eyes. "Why would he want to come?" She wonderd. Haruhi nodded dumbly. "We want to come too!" Hikaru and Karou exclaimed together. Haruhi sighed in defeat. "Everyone can come if they'de like." Hikaru and Karou grinned at each other and Hunny jumped up on Haruhi. "We want to come too, Haru-chan!" He said, Mori standing not to far away nodding. "I guess I don't have anything better to be doing." Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses. Haruhi smiled still in defeat.

The group entered a shop in a strip mall. Haruhi went to the desk. "Exscuse me, sir." she said. A teenager about her age turned to her. He blushed when he say Haruhi. "Ah.You...must be Miss Fujioka.Right...this way.." He said. He led them down the hall and down some stairs into a photo studio. Haruhi smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Sir." She said kindly. He nodded, and then dissappeared. Someone with losely tied red hair was fidling with a camera. "Exscuse me.." Haruhi started. The man turned and grined. "Haruhi! You're finally here!" He sqealed. Hugging her, Haruhi's expersion changed into a tolorant one. "Papa, what are you doing here?" She asked. Ranka let go and ran a hand through his hair. "The kind young man upstairs is the ouners son, and he knows a friend of mine. He said they had an opening, and I decided to take it. Isn't that wonderful!?" He said. Haruhi sighed. "And you thought it would be nice to get professional pictures of me done, huh?" She said in defeat. Ranka nodded happily and pushed Haruhi in front of the camera. "Now let's get started." He said. Haruhi shuged. She let her father put her in different poses. The first pose of her was were she was standing up, turned slightly to the side with her hands clasped in front of her.Haruhi looked into the lens like she would peer into creepy eyes. She didn't smile, but she did look curious. Did her father really now how to use a camera? Sure enough, he was taking her picture like it was second nature. Ranka had Haruhi do many different things, until Haruhi got the hang of it and did her oun things. From the borrowed Kuma-chan teddy bear from Tamaki, to any other prop you can think off, Haruhi got up to 20 taken. "Alright, Haruhi. That's about all I payed for." Ranka said, slumping down in a chair. "Ranka-chan.." Tamaki sid timidly, hoping he would listen. "Do you think you could do some more?" Ranka closed his eyes and stuck his nose in the air. "Do I hear any money in it?" He asked. "Of course. For all 7 of us." Ranka opened one eye and offered a smile. "Then you've got a deal." Haruhi curiously looked at Tamaki. "All 7?" She asked. "I couldn't forget my Haruhi-chan, now could I?" Tamaki asked. On Haruhi's lips spread an easy smile. Tamaki flashed a happy grin as Ranka got up. Tamaki hooked his arm with Haruhi's and motioned for he rest of the host club to join them. Hunny draged Mori, and Karou followed Hikaru. Kyouya relectantly joined.With Haruhi in front, Tamaki stood to the right and both of the twins to the left of her. Hunny was clinging to Mori behind the Hitachii's and Kyouya was behind Tamaki. Ranka sighed and shot the picture. Grinning, the twins pushed away everyone else, and took position on either side of Haruhi. Locking their arms on Haruhi's elbows, they lifted her up in time to Ranka's picture taking. Putting Haruhi down, Hunny Leaped at her, to her supprize, and hung from her neck. Ranka laughed and snaped this, then Hunny pushed Mori up to Haruhi. Hunny also situated them so that Mori had his right hand on Haruhi's head because he knew if he didn't, Mori wouldn't have at all. Hunny left and Ranka took the picture. Mori dumbly left and then Kyouya smirked, knowing Tamaki wanted to go next. He beat Tamaki to Haruhi and smirked evily. Placing his arms around Haruhi, he held her like a lover. His smirk was directed at Tamaki. This enraged Tamaki, making him ask Ranka not to take the picture. Ranka didn't respond, and took the picture. Kyouya let go of Haruhi and left her dazed, and pushed Tamaki, passing him to Haruhi. Tamaki stoped beside her and looked down at her, blinking. Haruhi completely ignored him. Tamaki smiled at her, and then locked his arm around her neck, causing her too looked up at him. He looked down and smiled, then Haruhi herself had to smile. With Both of then smiling into the camera, Ranka, Displeased as he was, snapped it. Hunny hoped up and leap to Haruhi from his seat, followed by the twins pulling Tamaki from Haruhi, and Mori gazed on at the scene while Kyouya stood behind the mess. With Tamaki being pulled away from Haruhi by the twins and Haruhi rendered helpless by Hunny, and noth of their outstreched hads reaching for each other, Ranka took the opportunity and took a picture.Dazed by the unexspected flash, the twins where sent backward and Hunny let go, crashing down onto a miraculously placed bourd on a can in which Kuma-chan sat on top of. Kuma-chan flew and hit the Camera, having it fall to the ground and snap a picture. Kyouya was scribbling on his notes how much it might be to fix anything broken, and Mori was helping Hunny up. The Hitachi brothers assumed their brotherly love positions, and Tamaki had quickly gotten up and away from Haruhi, whom had also fallen because Hunny had flown off. He was blushing harder then ever before. Haruhi blushed too. "I think we should get going now..." Haruhi said softly. Ranka was pulling the equipment from the floor. "Okay." He replied simpley, fiddling with the stuff to make sure it wasn't broken.

The hosts all departed from one another, and it seemed like it took forever for Haruhi and Tamaki to separate. When the twins departed, only Haruhi and Tamaki were left. They stayed silent, until Tamaki said, quietly, "Would you like some ice cream?" He asked, stopping. Haruhi twisted her head to face his turned one. "Sure. That sounds nice." She replied. Tamaki turned to look at her, with his "Are you serious?" look. Haruhi closed her eyes and smiled. "Good." She said. Tamaki started to grin then grabed her by the wrist, and draged her down another road. They soon arrived at a mantion on the rich side of town. Tamaki called the chufer to get them, and they were off into town. Haruhi was amazed Tamaki even new about Angel's Ice Cream. It was the best home-made ice cream around. "Tamaki...How did you know about this place? I did think someone like you..." Haruhi asked. Tamaki smiled, pulling her through the door. "This is nly the second time i've been here, but i heard it was your favorite ice cream parlor." He replied, smiling. Haruhi's eyes glittered.

Haruhi reached out and poked Tamaki on the nose, leaving a dot of Ice cream on his nose. She smiled as Tamaki did the same. Haruhi smiled, then giggled. A rare sight for Tamaki. Both of them wiped the ice cream away, and Haruhi continued to lick her chocolate cone happily. Tamaki was glad to hane done this, but it seemed to be night already. "We should get going." Tamaki said. Haruhi gave him an indecisive nod. Tamaki got up and threw away his trash, followed by Haruhi taking her last lick, and throwing it away. Tamaki pushed her into the car and they brought them home.As they came too Haruhi's apartment, Tamaki grabed her wrist before she opened the door. "Haruhi...About the photos...I...uh..." Haruhi understood what he was saying. "I don't mind." She said, inching closer. Blushing, she pressed her lips against his. "Actually, I rather perfered it." She said softly, then disappeared out the door. Tamaki blushed as the car rolled away. Haruhi smiled with a blush kindly settleing on he face.

"It has been a few weeks since then, and i think this is real.." Haruhi thought to herself. She giggled happily. Tamaki and she had been secretly been dating since their trip to the ice cream parlor. Glancing at Tamaki, he too was thinking about her. She went back to her customers. There was a sudden knok on the door. Haruhi twisted her head and then told her guests to wait a minute. Walking to the door, she answered. The man at the door shared a few words with her, then Haruhi called for Kyouya. Kyouya, too asked for his customers to hold on, then went, too, for an exchange of words with the man. When they finished, the man bowed, and then left Haruhi standing with a blank look on her face. Kyouya turned around, his eyes closed, and he pushed his glasses up his nose.Kyouya glanced down at Haruhi. "I don't know what my father did, but i'll find out." He said quietly, then walked away. Leaving a blank Haruhi staring at the hardwood door. Tamaki glanced at Kyouya, then Haruhi. Something was wrong. Terribly worng, if it put that face on Haruhi. Haruhi doubled over, then pulled the door open and then she ran out. Some of her customers shreicked in horror, standing. "what's wrong wih Haruhi?" Some said. The cummotion grabed the others attention. One of Haruhi's customers ran and got Tamaki. "I bet he went to the nearest bathroom. Would you go check?" She asked. Tamaki nodded, and walked out after. Then some customers ran out after. Soon almost all of the people in the music room were gone.

Haruhi leaned against the stall wall holding her mouth. "Haruhi!" Tamaki called. Haruhi mumbled in reply, feeling too sick to reply politely. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked. The rest of the host club showed up. Haruhi summoned the strength to say weakly, "I'm alright." Tamaki sigh, somewhat realived to know his Haruhi would be okay. "Haruhi, is it really all that bad? Am I.." Kyouya started. Haruhi was supprized. Taking a deep breath, she started. "Kyouya, It's not about the part you're thinking about. I guess i couldn't keep down my sweets knowing my father..." Haruhi panted with the work it took to say the things she was. Then she laughed in spite of herself. "My father...I can't believe he would agree to such things. He knew the sittuations. He wouldn't simpley play by your fathers rules without cunsulting to me first." Haruhi was utterly exasted now, but she kept on. "Kyouya, did you know about any of that?" She asked. Haruhi heard Kyouya sigh. "I must admit hearing the super adviser and my father talking it through once. They seem to have broken the truce once again. I just don't understand.." Kyouya started. "Super adviser? Tamaki's father?" she asked. "Yeah." Kyouya said again. "Uhm...exscuse me..." They heard a girl outside call. Hikaru returned to them. Then he called, after a few incoherent words between the two, "Host club, maybe you should come back out. Haruhi and Tamaki, you both have a note." Haruhi unlocked the door and wearily walked out of the bathroom. Upon emerging, and unfolding the note and reading it, Haurhi fell to her face. "Haruhi!" They all sheirked. "I need to go home..." She mumbled. Kyouya glanced at the note in Tamaki's hands. He looked extremly supprized and happy. "So that's why Haruhi needs to go home..." He said quietly. "But wait...home isn't good. Dad's there...I don't want to deal with him.." "Haru-chan could go to my place until I got home!" Hunny said. Haruhi gazed thankfully up too Hunny. "Would you really?" She asked. "Yea! Chika might be home, but he wouldn't bother you." Hunny said happily. Smiling, she stod with the help of both Tamaki and Hikaru. "How did this happen to me of all people?" She asked herself quietly. Tamaki glanced at her, concerned. With the whole host club following, they draged her to the nurses office. Hunny called a chufer and then Haruhi went at stay at Hunny's place.

Haruhi looked up at the looming mantion. She politely knoaked on the door. It opened before she could get the last one in. "Right this way, Ms. Fujioka." A servant said. Haruhi blinked waerily and followed. "Yo should go to Hunny's room, as he wanted. Right this way." She said. Haruhi dumbly followed up stairs and donw halls. The servant pushed her into a room, and said "Please make yourself at home." And then she closed the door. Sliding of her shoes by the door, Haruhi rubbed her head to try to calm the headache she had ached up a storm. Sighing, she looked around. Nothin looked very out of place, other than the whole thing. She would exspect Hunny's room to be like a Hunny sanctuary. She thought of "Hunny" as bunnys and soft pink and yellows and everything girlish. But this room was...ordinary hostlike room. The bed was made neatly, it was made of oak and had four posts and red blankets. The walls were also the same deep red as the blankets and the matching oak desk, dressers, and walls made it seem ordanairy. Walking to the deck, she unbuttoned her blazer and took it off. she looked at the single paper on the desk that held alot of colors. Haruhi set her blazer on the chair, and slide the paper around. It was Miskuni. He was happily sitting in a forest, but the forest wasn't off the page. It looked like a circle. Hunny was sitting and smiling at a very small tree in the tiny opened area around him. His Bunny rabbit sat behind him. She wondered whom had drawn it, because the picture held a meaning that could almost not be put in words. She untucked her dress shirt and yawned. She traveled to the bed and flopped down. "Make myself at home, eh?" She asked herself. Unbottoning the first two bottons on her shirt and taking the tie off comepletely. She closed her eyes and drifted into a fitful sleep.

Hunny burst through the doors of his home. Mori trailed after. "Haruhi-chan!" He shouted gleefully. Looking back at Mori happily, he leaped up the stairs and down a hall. Mori sluggishly went up the satirs also and entered his oun room. There was a shout of dissappointment from Hunnys room down the hall. When Mori fond small fitted shoes he looked at his bed and found Haruhi sound asleep. Mori stared at her, then went to his desk. His picture had been moved, and Haruhi's blazer sat on the chair. She had seen the picture of Mitskuni he'd drawn. "Oh, Mori..." He heard Haruhi say quietly. "Are you that drawlings artist? It's very beautiful." She said. Mori grunted in reply. "Mori, You sure don't have words to express it, but that picture say's everything." Haruhi said quietly. Mori stared at the pictures. "Don't tell Hunny I drew it, alright?" He said. That had to have been the most Haruhi had ever heard Mori said, so she just absently nodded. Hunny skidded to a stop and looked at Haruhi with a big grin. Mori flipped the picture around. "Haru-chan! Let's go swimming!" He said, leaping and catching himself on her shoulders. Haruhi nodded again. Hunny grabed her hand and started out, then looked at Mori, and said "You cn come too!" Then his grin shirked but didn't dissappear as they went to Hunnys room.

Hunny burst through through glass doors into a pool room. He wore orange swiming shorts and his usual pink bunny inner tube. Mori stood behind Haruhi wearing his green shorts. And Haruhi timidly stood in a brown bikini that had, believe it or not, ruffles on the top. There were others in the room. Everyhead stared at Haruhi. Haruhi reconized them as the hosts of the host club. Hunny skipping over to Hikaru and Karou, and then said "I got her into her bathing suit, now may I?" Haruhi blinked. "Hai, hai." Karou said, holding out the cake. Hunny sqealed and took it, sitting down and taking a big bite. "Hunny!?!? You sold me out for cake? I can't believe you!" She said. Hunny smiled, knowing she was kidding. "Haruhi is feeling better, I see?" She heard the sceeming Kyouya say. Haruhi's stomac roiled. Oh, yeah. That was why she was hear in the first place. Kyouya suddenly regret saying this when Haruhi's hands went to her temples. "Whatever it is that made you sick, Haruhi, I'm guessing some sort of emotion, do you think you ould forget it? We're all family here,Haruhi" Karou said. "That's what I"m worried about, Karou.." Haruhi mummbled. Then she brightened, taking her hands away from her head. "Sure. I guess you all came here to have fun." Smilling, she pulled a towel from a rack, then set it down neatly and sat on it. Hikaru casually came to her. "So, you're not going swimming, Haruhi?" He asked. Haruhi closer her eyes and shook her head. "Ahh, why not? Not even your feet?" He asked again. Haruhi thought. It seemed innocent enough. She shurged. "I don't know." She loked over the edge of the pool, then she scooted over to it and let her feet drape into the water. Hunny finished eating, and then was getting in. Hikaru chuckled. "Hunny, you might get cr--" Before Haruhi could finish her sentance, she was sent into the water of the deep end of the pool. Hikaru chuckled as her head went under. WAiting a few seconds, Tamaki got up and started to smile, expecting her head to pop up, and then it dissappeared. He peered into the water to see Haruhi slowly sinking. She seemed to try to thrash to the top, but it looked more confined. Realization came to every hosts face. Mori took a step, and then another, and Karou stood. But before Mori could even begin to reach the side of the pool, Tamaki had dived under. The pool ended up being very very deep. Hikaru knew this was his fault. Karou walked to him, and patted him in comfort. "It wasn't your fault, Hikaru. You could have no idea Haruhi couldn't swim." Hunny watched from the water, on he verge of tears. Tamaki seemed to grab the motionless Haruhi and then he came back up with her. Kyouya, before fully clothes with shorts and a shirt, was at the edge of the pool without his shirt, which had been carelessly thrown to the ground. Kyouya was ready to swim in after his best friend and Haruhi. Bubbled blured Tamaki and Haruhi out as they came to the surface. Mori and Kyouya jumped in at the same time. Hikaru and Karou remanded above so if they needed help out of the pool. Tamaki and Haruhi emerged, Tamaki coughing, and moving Haruhi out at the same time. The twins pulled her up and Tamaki leaned against the side of the pool. He coughed, trying to talk, and spit up water all at the same time. Finally, all of the water was coughed up and Tamaki looked at Haruhi. She was now regaining her breathe by coughing up watter heself. Alot of it too. Finally taking in pure air, Haruhi gulped down big breathes. "Haruhi?" Tamaki asked weakly. Mori was out and grabing Haruhi's towel, and Kyouya was aiding his friend. Hunny was out also, tending to Haruhi with everyone else. Haruhi looked at him in reply. Tamaki smiled a smile mixed with the look of Happiness and sadness. Tears welded at his eyelids. "I"m glad." He said quietly, not bothering to get out of the water.Haruhi smiled in return. She wished to say somethings to him, but it wasn't working. Haruhi closed her eyes, and she rested them. Tamaki lifted himself out, and Kyouya followed after. Hikaru had her head rested on his lap, and then he said, sadly. "I"m sorry, Haruhi. That was my fault." Haruhi lifted herslef up and shook her head. She smiled at him. "It's mu fault i can't swim." She said weakly. Tamaki sat crosslegged next to them with a towel over his head. Mori placed a towel over Haruhi's shoulders. "Haruhi...do you want to learn to swim?" Hunny asked timidly. "I think so.." She said, her voice regaining it's quality. She swallows, almost in fear of swallowing water. "But I"ve always been afraid of the water, i mean, I can't swim and at that beach wasn't the first time i'de ever been in an ocean accident. Back when my mom was alieve, she started to teach me, and then it ended it chaos. My mom broke her leg hat time, and i started to drowned. My dad had to save us.Both." Haruhi said, shuttering at the momory. Tamaki reached out and stoked her cheek. "Don't worry, now. When Hunny teachs you, i promise daddy will beable to save you." Haruhi turned and smiled. "Thanks, Tamaki." She said.

Haruhi was sitting quietly on a couch. She was in an entertainment room. Her was waiting for the others to join her.Her hair was still wet from the fiasco eariler, but she would be alright. Haeuhi was thinking about everything that was happening. They deserved to know. Especially Kyouya and Tamaki. There was no way this problem would fade or solve itself. Haruhi's sadness evaporated when the host club came in, talking and laughing like always. Haruhi smiled when They all seated themselves, Hikaru And Karou on each side of her, leaving Tamaki to angered o even find a seat, so he ended up sitting on the floor at Haruhi's feet. Kyouya sat down, and said, "Haruhi, maybe it's time to tell everyone." He said. Haruhi nodded. "I thought so too." She said timidly. Hikaru and Harou looked at her curiously. Hunny and Mori finaly sat down. "Alright, here's the news." She said at last. Sighing, she said "I'm engaged." There was a silence. "To Kyouya and Tamaki." There was collective gasps and Tamaki gaped at her. Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose. "I guess my father was just randomly signing whatever mail he gets, and there must have been letters of engagement approvals in there for both of you. He must have signed both." Haruhi sighed, leaning back against the couch. "I can't believe this." she mumbled. There was silence for sometime. Then Kyouya started, "Haruhi, I've already come to understand your realationship with Tamaki. It's alright if you reject the engagement to me." Haruhi opened her closed eyes and lifted her head up. "But that's the thing. I've already approved. Or so to speak, my father did. So everything is legal. For both engagements." She replied, "I'll have to go and talk to your father, Kyouya, and the super intendent. n which i'd rather not do either at this time." Tamaki glanced at her. "You've met my father. Why are you so unwilling to see him?" He asked. "Because, I'm sorta afraid." She said, shuttering. Tamaki laughed, "But you know my fathers personality. He loved you." Haruhi looked away, "That's not what I"m afraid of, exactly. It's the fact that too very important, rich businessmen that are apparently fighting to win my engagement over would be in the same room, at the same time. Just think, Tamaki." She replied. Tamaki blinked. "They'll keep their heads. I promise. Otherwise, both of us'll be there to protect you." Tamaki said. Haruhi let a smile slide onto her face. "Of course." There was a following silence, but no tention grew. Then there was a knoak on the door. "Mitskuni-sempai, Mori-sempai. Would you like any entertainment?" A maid asked. Mitskuni shook him head. "No, but thank you though." He said. Mori simpley nodded his agreement. The maid nodded and smiled sweetly at Hunny. Hunny Smiled and blushed in return. She closed the door and Haruhi heard the pitter pat of her shoes as she ran off down the hall. Hunnys smile lingered, but his blush was long gone. She could have guessed that Hunny had a type of crush on his maid. Haruhi yawned and looked around. Tamaki looked like he was thinking very hard about something. Karou had been slightly unnerved, and Hikaru just looked plane upset.Kyouya looked like he always did. Mori was blankly staring and Hunny as Hunny looked anxious now. The silence draged on now. Then Haruhi said, "Hey, people. Don't hurt youselves. You all look like youre thinking too hard." Tamaki closed his eyes and streched out his neck. "Sorry. I guess it would be slightly unnerving to be in the same room with both of them. I guess even I would be slighlty scared." Tamaki said. Kyouya glanced at him. "But I guess it has to be done..." Haruhi mumbled. "I'll talk it over with my father tonight." Kyouya said, scribbling in his notebook. Tamaki nodded in agreement. Haruhi glance at her watch. "I had better get home. Daddy can cook for his life, and I don't want to have to eat waht he makes." Tamaki stood so Haruhi could also. "I'll take you home." He offered. Haruhi smiled at him, and nodded. "Thank you." She replied. Usually it wasn't okay for them to show affection to eachother, but around the hostclub, whom knew all, it was alright for Tamaki to lovingly smile at her, and it was alright for Haruhi to be a girly girly. The found out that when Haruhi love someone, she would show them a whole other side of her that no one but maybe her father knew about. Cute, girly and shy.Maybe, truely, that is who Haruhi really is on the inside. It mystified the whole club.

Haruhi shooved the club into her doorway, frustarated that they all had to come. Once they were all inside, Haruhi closed the door and took her shoes off. Someone from athouther room was rustleing around papers and other stuff. Then from a hallway, Ranka appeared. "Ah, Haruhi.." He mused. Although he look curious, Ranka had half of him hiden behind the wall that went into the kitchen. "Daddy." Haruhi retorted. She bent and opened a cabinet door, and then took out a pot. "Haruhi...I...uh..." Ranka started, seeming slightly scared of his daughter. "Don't worry, Daddy. I've already figured everything out." Haruhi explained. The faint fear in Ranka's eyes was gone, and then he pulled away from the wall. "Really?" He asked. Haruhi's eyes shifted toward him with a dangerous glint in them. "Don't think for a second you're out of the lecture." She said. Ranka shrank back behind Hikaru and Karou, with his puppy eyes. "B-b-but..." Ranka whined. The club sat and watched, with amusment, the calm quarl between the kin. Haruhi sighed and filled the pot with water, and then set it on the stove before turning it on. She twisted around on her heels and looked down at them all. "Daddy, did you find anything today?" She asked. Ranka came out of hideing and shook his head. "No, not anything that would suit you." He said. Haruhi sat down beside her father, and looked up at him. "What do you mean "That would suit me"?" She asked. "Well, I'd rather you not work fastfood, and the only other place was some prostitute bar in town." He said, shruging. Haruhi's cheeks lite up. "What are you looking for?" Tamaki asked timidly. Ranka ignored him, and then took Haruhi by the neck, nuzzling her to him. Haruhi replied, ignoreing Ranka's childish love, "I"m looking for a well paying job. Daddy isn't getting payed muc, and, even if daddy doesn't want to accept it, I'll be moving away soon." Haruhi pushed Ranka away, earning whines of protest. Tamaki blinked. "But Haruhi-hime! You can't move away!" Ranka whined. Tamaki thought for a moment, then looked at her. "We've got an opening job for a personal maid at my place. If you'de like, I could hire you on the spot." Haruhi looked at him kindly. "Would you do that for me?" She asked. Tamaki smiled, and nodded. "Oh that would be wonderful. Whoms personal maid would i be?" She replied exitedly. Tamaki's smile became his host smile, and he pointed to himself. "Mine." He stated. Haruhi's exited glint disappeared. "Oh. But I guess it'll be a well enough paying job..." she mummbled. Hikaru and Karou laughed. "Oh don't listen to him. Our places are always in need of maids. Any one of us could hire you, if we wanted. I think you'd have the best chance of being hired for Hunnys special maid." Hikaru stated. Mori chuckled, and nodded. Haruhi looked at everyone. "Is that true?" She asked. Everyone nodded. "But why with hunny?" She asked again. "It's because Hunny is very hard to keep up with. He gets tired of the same old thing everyday, and most girls can't deal with his hyper-active personality." Kyouya stated. Haruhi glance at Hunny. He smiled at her. "But what about the maid in the entertainment room.." She wondered. "She's my current special maid." Hunny stated. Tamaki sighed. He looked slightly dissappointed. Haruhi guessed it was because Tamaki was looking forward to her being at his house. "Haruhi smiled. "I guess since Tamaki-sempai offered, I'd be glade to be a maid there." Haruhi mummbled. Tamaki's spirit rose. "Then you're hired!" He exclaimed, grinning ear to ear. Haruhi nodded, smiling her girly smile. Ranka gazed at Tamaki, to Haruhi. He seemed supprized at Haruhi's reaction. She must not show this side to anyone.

Tamaki yawned. Although the sea of blankets were endless, Tamaki picked his way through them, and poked his head above the bed. The air was warm, which ment there was a maid somewhere near. He threw back the blankets and lifted his legs over the side. "Jenny-chan, will you fetch my slippers please?" He asked sleepily. "I will, sempai, but remember next time I"m not Jenny." He hear a fimiliar voice reply. Soon enough, he found his slippers by his feet, slipping them on, he stood and brushed away any sleepiness. He looked at the new face, at least one that was new for this early in the morning. "Good Morning, Sempai." Haruhi greeted, bowwing at the waist.Tamaki blinked.That was right, he hired Haruhi as his new made. This time he started to grin a goofy grin. "I suppose the maids put you through the basic training." He stated. She nodded. "Now, you shall remember my rules. Rule number one: Never call me master, or Sempai. For you it's just Tamaki." He started. She winced, then nodded.Tamaki's grin shrinked to a small, happy smile. Then he walked toward the closet door. "Rule two: You must stay at my side at all times." He said, pulling out a shirt. he sliped it over his head. Haruhi nodded. "Rule Three..." He started. Slowly walking over to her. Tamaki Suoh placed a firm hand on her small shoulder. "You're only my maid at the house. During school, you are my equal, my fellow host." He stated slowly. Then he lowered his face down to her ear. "And Rule Four: Love me, and me only." He finished. Haruhi blushed when his lips smartly touched her neck.She slowly, and uncertainly, wraped her arms around his shoulder. He sighed, then picked her up in return. "Soon it'll be all set right. I promice. And when your engagement to both of us is free, then i WILL propose to you the right way." He said. She smiled her sweet smile, and then pressed her head into his shoulder. "What ever happens, sem-- i mean Tamaki, know i alway will love you." She mumbled. He nodded, putting her down. She sighed. Then moved away. He smiled. She smiled back.

Four weeks later

Tamaki and Haruhi sat down on a couch wearily. The debate was finaly over. Haruhi was, for now, not engaged to anyone. Tamaki gazed down at Haruhi. She had her eyes closed and had no clue as to what he wanted to do, right then and there. But he had to wait for Kyoyas father to leave. When the man left, Tamaki had a maid make sure he was gone. Kyouya looked at him. They shared a knowing look, then Tamaki stood. His father made his way out, talk with Ranka. Tamaki said, loud enough for those in the room to hear, "Haruhi, I have something to ask you." Haruhi opened her eyes. Then she watched as Tamaki bent down on one knee and prodused a ring from his coat pocket. "Haruhi Fujiouka. Is it too much to ask for you to marry me?" He asked. Haruhi's eyes instantly held a warm, happy glow in them as she said, "Well I don't know. Is it right for a daughter to marry her father." Not the answer he expected. A minute of silence drifted in the room. Haruhi slowly got down to his level, and then huged him around the neck, whispering into his ear, "Of course." Tamaki grinned, and then sqeaqed her, standing up and taking her with. Then he had her melting in his arms with a kiss. Warm smiles emitted from everyone in the room. Tamaki sliped her ring on her finger, then they merged again for anouther hug. Haruhi whispered something into his ear, then he grined ear to ear.


End file.
